


Storms

by Pokypup49



Series: 503 week 2019 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 100 words short, 503week, F/M, Fear, Nightmares, Promises, Storms, edwin - Freeform, short short short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Edward is no stranger to nightmares. Winry is no stranger to comfort.





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

In the darkest and stormiest nights, as the thunder roared and the wind howled loudly enough to convince him he was still dreaming, two bodies held on together. Each imagined if they let go, the world they knew would crumble into the darkness of the voided sky. His face buried into her chest as his body jerked with each crack of thunder. He trembled, but his cries were unheard as he silently cringed. The thunder commanded his silence. But she knew, and she wouldn’t allow his convulsions to be unfelt. 

 

“I couldn’t save her,” he mumbled into her. 

 

“Shh,” she whispered into his ear. 

 

“Don’t go,” he begged endlessly. “Please…” 

 

“I promise, Ed. I promise I’ll be right here when you wake up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of 503 Week. And I"m a bit sad. I don't write so much on these two adorable kids. I know it was short... maybe too short for some, but I didn't want to make it long. I felt there was enough said. I hope that you enjoyed the week. Thank you for being a reader!


End file.
